It All Started With Hate
by FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves
Summary: Not Phan. Rileyy is a singer in a rock band and her cousin is Danisnotonfire, and he is also now her flat mate. But she and her other flatmate Phil Lester aren't exactly the best of friends...at first. Please review to tell me what you think! Phil/OC
1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV

I hated parties. Like, I majorly and properly loathed them. All the people crowding around, having to socialise with them, and not being able to even browse the Internet once.

But this was Dan's birthday party that Chris had organised. There was no getting out of this, as I knew that Dan also hated parties. Also, this would be my only chance to meet Dan's cousin before she moved in with us. I was scared that I was going to be sharing a house with a girl for roughly six months. Especially since the reason she was staying with us was that she was in a rock band and they were recording their debut album, so I was intimidated.

It was about half an hour into the party when Dan approached me with a scene-haired girl. "Hey...Phil, this is Rileyy." He smiled, and she glanced at him, "Rileyy, this is my mate, Phil."  
She grinned, but to me it looked like more of a smirk. "Hi," She said with an outstretched hand that I shook, "How're you?"  
"I'm great. You?"  
"I'm good."  
Dan smiled awkwardly. "So Rileyy is moving in...when is it?"  
"Two weeks."  
"Two weeks..." I inwardly groaned, "What's the name of your Album?"  
"It's probably going to be named after the band, so Taking Flight."  
"What style of music is it?"  
"Alternative Rock, Glam and Screamo."  
Great. Screamo would be playing in the house non-stop. "What d'you play?"  
She gave another smirk-like grin. "I'm the lead singer and a guitarist."  
Dan seemed to be pretending to listen.

PJ and Chris approached us, and PJ smiled at her. "Hey, the names PJ." He outstretched his hand.  
She shook his hand. "Hey. I'm Rileyy."  
Chris introduced himself. Rileyy narrowed her eyes a little. "Hey, aren't you the one who likes Dubstep and hates Screamo?"  
Chris nodded slowly, "Yeah. Its a pathetic attempt to release anger and it isn't music. Why?"  
This obviously gave her a reason to just shrug and walk away, but not before saying, "I'm a freaking screamo singer."

* * *

Rileyy POV  
Two Weeks Later

"Rileyy, you'll be taking my room, I'm sleeping on Phil's floor on an air bed." Dan said, "Don't worry, the sheets are clean!" He laughed.  
"Thanks for letting me stay, Dan." I smiled, "It means a lot."  
"Rileyy, it's not a problem." He grinned, "Besides, I miss you. Berkshire is a surprisingly long way from London!"  
I hugged him. We had always been close, and I was so proud of what he had achieved on YouTube.  
"Did you see Phil's latest video?" I sighed.  
"Come on, Rill-Frill, at least try to be his friend! I know you don't really like him..."  
I shrugged. "Fine. I'll "Try"'  
"Thank you. Don't forget that you will probably get shipped with him at some point!" He joked.  
"I won't forget..."


	2. Chapter 2

Rileyy's POV  
"...so this is it for today! If you want to subscribe, please do, if not, don't bother. This has been the first Vlog with Rileyy! Rilibet out." She saluted and turned off the camera. Yay for cheesy endings.

She edited and uploaded, titling it, "Vlog #1 With Rileyy". Dan was more than supportive of her starting to Vlog, and he even suggested she be in one or two of his videos. She hadn't really seen much of Phil. He was quite pathetic, really. She sensed that he wasn't too keen of her, which was fine with her.

Her channel was called "Rilibet", after a nickname she had as a child. Her real first name was Elizabeth, but she was nicknamed Lilibet, but she preferred Rilibet. Then out of that had come Riley, but Rileyy added another 'y' on the end. So she had a stagename. Rileyy Sparxx.

"Rileyy?" Dan called through the door.  
"Yep?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure!"  
The door opened and Dan entered, holding his camera. He gave one of his half-smiles. "Want to film?"

Dan's POV

"So, this is my cousin, Rileyy. Spelt R-I-L-E-Y-Y. Two 'y's."  
"Hey guys!"  
"Today we're talking about Stuff That May Or May Not Be Relevant To Anything."  
"Catchy, Daniel."  
"Shut up! Anyway, I'm going to get Phil. And we will talk about STMOMNBRTA."  
"Now that IS one sexy acronym."

Phil's POV

Reading some of the comments on Dans video with me and Rileyy was interesting. There were, like on any video, haters/keyboard warriors, then there were acknowledgers, and finally, the Shippers. Shippers for Phan and Ran/Dileyy, but the most popular seemed to be 'Phileyy'.

"Omg! Phileyy is the best! So darn cute!"  
"Are Phil and Rileyy dating?"  
"Phil and Rileyy are perfect! You guys are dating, right?"

It made me feel a little sick, if I'm honest. I didn't like her, and the fact that people were shipping us was horrible. After a few days, simply typing Phileyy into the search bar resulted in FanFiction about Phileyy.  
It made me hate her even more. She was arrogant and rude, and self-centred, not to mention overly-sarcastic.

After a few weeks I still disliked her, and no-doubt she still disliked me. Dan was trying desperately to get us to at least talk, with no luck whatsoever.

I decided that I should do a truth or dare video, involving Dan and Rileyy. Then Dan had to go out, and I was left with Rileyy. I'm sure it wasn't coincidental that he had to leave so suddenly. Anyway, we cut up the Truths and the Dares, mixing them up in a hat.

"Hey guys! So today I'm with Rilibet, due to popular demand, and we're playing..."  
"Truth!"  
"Or...dare!"  
Phil picked up the hat. "Okay. The first "Truth or Dare is:..."


	3. Chapter 3

Rileyy's POV

"And..." Said Phil, "The first Truth or Dare says, "Truth. Rileyy, are you currently dating anyone?"  
I laughed. "No. I am not dating anyone, I'm single."  
"Was that enough for you, people? Rileyy, you pick the next one."  
I reached into the hat, and picked one at random. "Phil, Truth. Would you ever date a Phillion?"  
"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends!"  
"You pick one, Phillip."  
He reached in, and picked one out. "We have our first dare! Rileyy, this person dares you to...see how many soft toys you can throw at my face in thirty seconds. Thanks, guys."  
This was going to be fun.

Phil's POV

It turned out that Rileyy had pretty good aim, and threw about sixteen toys at me. It wasn't a great experience. Then, halfway through filming the video, there was a knock at the door and it was a few of Rileyy's bandmates, a girl named Bianca (Lead guitar), a guy named Leo (Drums) and a girl named Skye (Bass). "Hey, Rileyy!" Said Skye, cheerfully. She had turquoise and blue highlights in her otherwise black hair.  
"Hey, guys! Come in! We're just taking a break from filming a video." Said Rileyy.

I wanted to crawl into a hole, but I had to be polite. "Hi, I'm Phil." I offered my hand to shake, and they shook back. They were nice enough, at least. "Can I get you tea? Coffee?" I offered them as the sat down on our Dan-creased sofa.  
"Tea for me, thanks." Bianca smiled, the other two asking for coffee. I went to the kitchen, but I could just hear snatches of their conversation. "Kyle went out with his girlfriend, so he couldn't be here..."  
"...good album. Maybe not as..."  
"...and Phil have a Radio show? That's neat..."  
"...your boyfriend, Bianca?..."  
As I returned to the room, holding the coffees, they were silent. "Thanks, mate." Leo said as I set his coffee down, "Rileyy was just telling us about the Radio show you and her cousin host on Sundays?"  
I gave Bianca her tea.  
"So, how does working for YouTube...well...work?" He asked. I explained the Ads and YouTube partnership to them. "What video are you working on?"  
"It's a truth or dare video." I smiled, sitting on the rug next to Rileyy, "We asked our Twitter followers to...submit truth or dare questions. We've mixed them up, and we pick them out of a hat at random."  
"Cool. Any good ones yet?"  
"Nah, not really. Hopefully they'll get better."  
"So, where are you from, Phil?" Asked Skye, and I smiled.  
"Rossendale, Lancashire. I've lost my accent a bit!"  
Rileyy smiled, but it was clearly a bit false.

Rileyy's POV

As soon as Skye, Bianca and Leo left, we went back to shooting. Since the video was going on Phil's channel, I let him edit. I sat in the lounge, playing Sonic, and I could hear Plug In Baby by Muse playing in Phil's room. I loved Muse, and Supremacy was amazing.

I picked up my guitar. I played a few chords. I put it back down. My Phone buzzed, the ringtone later coming with it. Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. It was my sister, so I answered.  
"Hey, Clara!"  
"Hey, Liz!" Clara didn't agree with my genre of music, exactly.  
"What's up?"  
"I just wanted to call you up about our Birthday-"  
"I told you, Clara, if you want a celebration, you can have one. I don't."  
"Come on, Liz! You have to! We ARE going to be twenty-one..."  
"Clara, you know that our friends are completely different. There will just be tension and a bad atmosphere."  
"Ok...I'll have a party on my own."  
"Go ahead."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
The line went dead. Though we were twins, we never saw eye-to-eye. She was polite and composed. I was annoying and unsociable. Her friends were all into pretty dresses. My friends were into Rock and Roll and un-naturally coloured hair-dye. Her eyes were green. Mine were blue. She had guys falling at her feet. I had guys just wanting to be friends. We were different in so many ways. I, admittedly, felt bad. But I couldn't say that. Dan came in just as I was changing games and consoles, to Mario Kart Wii. "Ooh! Can I join?" He asked.  
"Sure!"

A couple of shine-runner battles later, Dan was losing. I was normally competitive, and would've been happy to win, but not today. Dan also seemed to have a sadness detector located in his brain.  
"What's wrong then, Rileyy?" He asked, gently.  
I sighed. "Clara called."  
"About?"  
"Our birthday. She wanted to have a party."  
"And?"  
"She's having a party with all her stuck-up friends now, instead."  
Dan looked at me. I stared back.  
"What?!" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you, Elizabeth, telling me that you are not doing anything for your twenty-first birthday?"  
I sighed. "Yes."  
"No. Right. I am going to personally plan and carry out your twenty-first birthday party. And it's happening right here. In this apartment. On the thirteenth of August."  
"Dan you really don't have to-"  
"I am doing this! Okay, I might have to ask Carrie Fletcher of Emma Blackery for help, but this is happening!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rileyy's POV

And it did happen. On my birthday, the thirteenth of August, Dan rushed me out of the house, and on the way to the lift with Phil we passed Carrie and Emma, who I had met previously. They both were surprisingly similar to me. They liked mostly the same bands as me, and were both singers and could both play guitar, like me. Carrie smiled at me, and Emma pulled a weird face.

Phil and I strolled the streets of London casually, both of us trying not to make it seem like we were a couple. It started raining, as it normally did on my birthday, so we stopped at Starbucks and sat down for a coffee.

After about half an hour, we went to the shopping centre, discussing why we thought it should be called a Mall, even in the UK. "It's so much more interesting, rather than a couple of words with two syllables." He pointed out.  
"I know! I mean, what's with all the twos, England?" I agreed, for once.  
"Yeah. It's just, sho-pping. Cen-tre. It's so boring!"  
We passed a Waterstones book shop, so I went in. Inspired by Carrie leaving messages on trains, I took out my notepad and pen, and wrote on it,  
"Dear Stranger,  
You are a wonderful, kind person.  
With love,  
Another stranger xx"

I tore it out and left it in a copy of "The Fault in Our Stars" by VlogBrother, John Green.

"What are /you/ doing?" Asked Phil over my shoulder, as I wrote another.  
"I'm leaving notes for strangers." I replied, unemotionally.  
He smiled. "That's...nice, I guess."

Phil's POV

She was leaving notes for strangers in a bookshop! Was there anything sweeter? Her first impression was wearing off, and I was beginning to see the person under the layers of toughness.

We were just leaving when Carrie came in. "Hey, again, Phil, Rileyy!"  
"Hey Carrie!" I smiled. The girl that was a cross between Merida from Brave and Rapunzel from Tangled was always guaranteed to cheer us both up.  
"I have been instructed to take the birthday girl dress shopping! Phil, Dan says he needs your help at the flat."  
"'Kay. See you later, then!"

Rileyy's POV

I stepped out of my (Dan's) room, a little apprehensive. There were people everywhere, all YouTubers and friends of mine. The rest of the band were there. Dan, Carrie and Emma had set everything out well, and clearly Dan had made the playlist. The song playing was Summertime by My Chemical Romance, one of my favourites. I smiled as I saw Dan talking to Skye. They seemed to be getting on really well, which was pleasing.

I approached a group of people, which consisted of Charlie McDonnell, Alex Day, Marcus Butler and Emma. The song changed to Jesus of Suburbia by Green Day.

Phil's POV

I helped Carrie serve drinks, though I had no intention of drinking that night. I felt quite happy with the way that things were going. The music choice was good. People were relaxed. It was laid-back and un-boring. I made a mental note to ask Dan to plan more parties.

It was almost an hour into the party, and as I put more plastic cups on the drinks table, I caught site of Rileyy. I turned to see her looking at me. I smiled a little, and she walked over. I have to say she looked beautiful, though I almost hated myself for thinking that at the time.  
"Hi Phil!" She smiled. Okay, so she had to be drunk if she was that cheerful with me.  
"Hi, Rileyy. Having a good time?"  
"Yep! It's been fun so far. I think Dan is already drunk."  
I smiled and rolled my eyes. "He is. He, Marcus Butler and Luke Cutforth are all drunk, and they're talking crap. Alfie Deyes is getting there."  
She smiled, before apologising and moving to talk to other people.

It was a while until I saw her again that night, but this time it was by the window of the lounge, sipping lemonade, as people talked around us. I approached her yet again, and she looked sad.  
"You alright, Rilleyy?"  
She nodded, smiling. But her eyes didn't light up.  
"You sure?"  
"I'm fine."  
I sighed and stood next to her. "Tell me what's up." I looked at her, and she closed her eyes.  
"I called my sister. Told her I wanted to make it up to her."  
"And what did she say?"  
"She didn't want to talk to me."  
I put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."  
"No, it's not. You're really upset about it, I can tell." She scoffed, and looked out the window.  
"Am I that easy to read?"  
I smiled. "No. Not really, but I think I've worked you out."  
She started smiling. "Oh, really? And what, Detective Sherlock Holmes, can you deduce about MY heart?"  
I took her hands in mine and pulled her towards me. "You like music, but you don't like Rap, Pop, or Indie. You like Rock, punk, pop-punk, a little Dubstep and Electronic. Your eyes turn a little more grey if you're not feeling happy. They sparkle when you're happy. Your sister means the world to you, but you find it hard to express that. You're single, and looking for someone to complete you."  
She smiled. "Very good. And you're right. I DO need someone to complete me."  
I leant against the wall. "Ever found someone who could do just that?" She slowly smiled.  
"I've had a few boyfriends..." She looked into the depths of her glass of lemonade, "A few of them were unforgettable...two of them, to be precise. They were best mates."  
I felt a slight pang. I smiled, but I was pretty sure it didn't reach my eyes.  
In fact, I was certain it didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil's POV

In fact, I was certain it didn't. "But I don't talk about them." She laughed, pushing hair out of her eyes. "Hey, Phil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to talk to Carrie and Bryarly. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Rileyy's POV

I was having a great time, but I hadn't spoken to Carrie or Bryarly much. They were in mid-conversation in the hallway, with glasses of what looked like cola, and we approached them. Carrie's face lit up as she saw us. "Rileyy!" She grinned, "Just the person I needed to see!"  
I was confused, and it obviously showed on my face. She smiled. "Dan mentioned some of your other jobs, y'know, before YouTube and before you were signed."  
Dan had spoken to Carrie about me?  
"And one of them was, like, working at an activity centre, with stuff like climbing walls, kayaking and land and water sports, wasn't it?"  
I smiled. That had been the best job I'd ever had.  
"Yes. Yes it was!"  
"We were thinking it would be fun to have a day-trip there. For me, Bryarly, Charlie, Phil, Dan, PJ, Chris, whoever. Could you, perhaps, organise it or book it?"  
"Yes! Yes, I'd be happy to do that!"  
I guess I'd be going back to Shorthill Centre.

?'s POV

Hauling myself out of bed, I looked into the full-length mirror hanging on my wall, rubbing my bleary eyes. I shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. "Just look at me..." I whispered to my bedraggled reflection, "I'm a mess."  
Yep, that described me perfectly. A mess of a guy who got drunk every night so he didn't have to remember just how cold and empty the bed was without her. I glanced around the room, with painful reminders of how she had fled that night, barely taking anything with her. Not even the winter-emerald polo-shirt that sported the Shorthill logo and her name. I knelt on the floor and opened the bottom drawer of my (sorry, HER) dresser, and pulled the garment out. It still smelt like the perfume she wore. Did she still wear it? I had no idea, and no way of knowing. I felt warm tears clouding my eyes. Putting the item back, I searched through the drawer. Her picture frame, her favourite necklace, two pairs of her earrings. The rest of her belongings I had stored in a box under his bed, apart from, of course the furniture she'd left, her dresser, and her mirror. I sighed.  
"Joe?" I called to my best friend, whom I shared an apartment with.  
"Yeah?" He called back from his own bedroom.  
"You know it's our day off today? Do you want to go for a kayak down the river?"  
"Sure. What are you trying to take your mind off of today?"  
"Same person as yesterday."  
My door opened and Joe, who was a little older than me, stared down at me. He sighed. "Mate...you have to get over her." I nodded. "No, really. I know it's difficult, but it's been a long time."  
I looked up at him. "You dated her before I did. You should know just how hard it is to get over a girl like her."  
I picked up the top and looked at the name printed on it. _Rileyy._


End file.
